Wakko's Wish
Wakko's Wish (originally titled It's a Wakko, Wakko, Wakko, Wakko Wish) is a direct-to-video film based off of Animaniacs, notably serving as the finale to the series. Plot In the town of Acme Falls within the kingdom of Warnerstock, all the Animaniacs characters (and a mime) live happily together. However, upon the death of the king, Sir William the Good, Warnerstock enters a state of civil war. Taking advantage of the situation, the neighboring fictional kingdom of Ticktockia (a parody of Time Inc.), led by King Salazar, the Pushy, takes over Warnerstock, and makes all its people (and the Mime) poor and miserable due to overtaxing (a parody of the Time Inc./Warner merger) Three orphans, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, are particularly troubled, as Dot needs an operation. So Wakko decides to find work in another town to pay for it. But after he gets his pay (a half penny, quite a substantial amount in the near bankrupt country), Plotz takes it away from him, lying that it's for taxes. Wakko, saddened about Dot's illness and finding no other choice, tries wishing upon a star. A fairy (who calls himself a "desire fulfillment facilitator" or "Pip") falls from the star he picks and explains that Wakko had just chosen the only wishing star in the sky. The star itself (which Rita and Runt witness) falls shortly after in the mountains and the fairy tells Wakko that whoever touches the star first gets one wish. The following morning, the siblings tell the whole town about the star in their excitement, which makes them all rush towards the glow in the mountains, each wanting their own wish granted. King Salazar finds out about the star, orders Taxman Plotz to stop the Warners from reaching the star alive, and orders his troops to head to the star first and secure it. Plotz doesn't manage to stop the Warners from reaching the star at the same time as all the other townsfolk. However, the King's army has already built a military base around the star, and a small ice palace to the side of it, and the townspeople (including Plotz) are all captured and locked up so that the King may have his wish. The Warners hint that the wishing process is not as simple as the king thinks in a desperate bluff. The King captures the Warners and tortures them with Animaniacs antagonists (such as Baloney the Dinosaur and Mr. Director). The Warners tell the King that any wish he makes could have an ironic twist and demonstrate this to his annoyance. He orders the Warners executed, but Dot uses her cuteness to get the guards to release them. As the King is about to make his wish (for the Warners to leave him alone), the Warners show up, and he tries shooting them himself with a cannon. Yakko and Wakko were only knocked back by the explosion, but Dot appeared to be hit. Wakko seizes his chance to head to the star, and Yakko drops behind, trying to convince Dot that she can make it. Yakko then tells Dot the story of how Dot was born one last time. Dot then seemingly dies, causing the people of Acme Falls to cry in sorrow, along with some of the royal army, who become furious with King Salazar for his cruel nature. As everyone turns on the King, Wakko reaches the star. Dot reveals that she had been acting and was not actually injured (she was buying time for Wakko), while Wakko wishes for two ha'pennies. Wakko uses the first of these to buy food and "season tickets for the Lakers". The second one pays for Dot's operation, which is revealed to be a plastic surgery to give her a beauty mark ("I call it a cutie mark!"). Wakko's first ha'penny, however, returns prosperity to the town as the butcher, the baker, and the candlestick maker start spending the money they've just earned, and the people from whom they make purchases in turn do the same. The Hospital finds Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's birth certificates, and reveals they were indeed the heirs to the throne. Their parents (seen for first and only time in a portrait) were the king and queen of Warnerstock. They then boot Salazar out of their palace (literally) where he is attacked by his own dogs. The movie ends showing how the Warners use their new-found royal authorities to grant the citizens of Acme Falls (except for the Mime) their wishes. Before the credits, everyone spins the Wheel of Morality. The moral of the story is "Just cheer up and never ever give up hope". Category:Movie Category:Warner Bros. Animation